Headline News - July 2004
First Consul declares martial law Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Jul 01 13:59:13 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere, leader of the Solar Republic, has declared martial law on Luna in the wake of revolts on the Earth satellite.Curfews and no-weapons mandates are in effect until further notice, and Vanguard personnel have been authorized to use deadly force to quell further uprisings."It is an unfortunate, but necessary, responsibility as First Consul of the Solar Republic to do what must be done to restore order and prevent further chaos and loss of life," Ellesmere said. Parallax offers Sol aid Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Thu Jul 01 14:05:22 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - The Parallax stands ready to provide military aid or supplies to its allies in the Solar Republic.Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar praised First Consul Darian Ellesmere's decision to declare martial law to restore order. But she also offered to provide troops and capital ships from the Clawed Fist Fleet to assist in the enterprise, since the Parallax and the Republic are now interstellar allies."It would be a relatively ssssimple matter to put down thissss inssssurgensssssy," the Vox told INN.Ellesmere, perhaps all too cognizant about the chaos that erupted in Sol System the last time the Nall arrived in force, politely declined."While we appreciate the generous offer of the Vox, it is more important that we deal with this matter internally," he said. Vanguard Orders Blockade of Rebel Cities Posted By: Danish Article: JULY04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Jul 01 18:15:27 3004 HESPERIA, MARSThis afternoon the Vanguard ordered an orbital blockade of the rebel cities Sparta and Rima Sirsalis, closing all commercial space lanes and ordering the battlecruiser Alexander into position in the satellite's local space. Vanguard officials warned that any non-Vanguard craft attempting to lift-off or approach one of the cities would be shot down.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Athena sighted Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Fri Jul 02 12:04:55 3004 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - The UKT Athena, last seen apparently tumbling into the star Tomin, wasn't destroyed after all.Sources on Tomin Kora spotted the freighter landed near the wreckage of the toppled landing aerie in the domed city, with a damaged spindrive.No word on what happened to the ship for the past few days after it circled the star. And no word yet on whether Professor Stephen Sixmoon's quest to find the lost world of Palisade yielded any results. Lunites Demand Governor's Release Posted By: Danish Article: JULY04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 02 19:40:32 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNAAs things gradually organize in Rima Sirsalis after the cities declaration of independence, and the sweeping up of Vanguard equipment, and personnel throughout the dome, there still remains one obstacle to the city's freedom. The Vanguard Center.So far the Center has managed to fend off the mob which has surrounded it with automated defense cannons and snipers. However, things are slowly developing against the construction into an organized front as the city's leaders take control.Also, Sparta has demanded the release of Governor Stone, from his captivity in the detention cells within the Center. It is believed that Sparta will withhold support of Sirsalis city until they manage to overrun the Center, and facilitiate Stone's release.Lexie Hayes, INN Luna Expert Decries Massacre Posted By: Michela Article: JULY04-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 03 11:25:39 3004 "The Lunite Massacre is an absolute utter travesty" said Bernard Lee, Professor of Ethics at the University Of Enaj. "The Martian's did everything they could to make the situation worse. First by declaring what was intended to be a peaceful protest illegal, they were predisposing the situation to violence. Then when the first signs of violence erupted the Vanguard lacked organization and failed to execute a coherent plan to deal with the situation. Apparently there was very little attempt to restore order in a calm fashion. Vanguard personnel responded with brute force to minor taunts which quickly plunged the situation into chaos." Lee suggested that the Solar Republic had no real interest in stopping the violence that erupted "They've displayed a blatant disregard for the value of sentient life" Linda Petry, INN Corporate raider released from prison Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 03 20:32:12 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - George Wellesley, who was sentenced to ten years in prison on Sivad for securities fraud, was released on parole Saturday after serving six years of his sentence.Wellesley was convicted of insider dealing in 2998 after he made over 200 million yojj by trading stock in investment banking firm Libby, Libby & Short just days before its takeover by NosilaBank. It was later found that he had benefited from inside information about the merger.Even before his arrest and trial, Wellesley was a controversial figure. He was known in the City as a corporate raider who bought companies and then immediately liquidated them, leaving employees out of work.In a short statement, Wellesley said that he regretted his previous activities, telling reporters, "I hope I can find a way to use my financial skills for good and not for evil." Regulators have reinstated Wellesley's trading privileges. Civilian Vessel Destroyed In Luna Orbit Posted By: Danish Article: JULY04-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Jul 04 17:37:56 3004 ORBIT, LUNAToday the VFS Alexander took its first step in enforcing the recently declared blockade of the rebel Lunite cities of Sparta and Rima Sirsalis.The SVD Archeron, a Sivadian registered vessel tried to break Lunar orbit, but was ordered to break away by the Alexander. The Archeron's Captain, reportedly carrying more than twenty Lunite refugees refused, and was destroyed by the number 2 and 4 guns on the Alexander's port battery.Vanguard officials only commented that the blockade would be enforced.Lexie Hayes, INN Luna Sivad Protests Destruction of Vessel Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY04-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 04 21:01:01 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Kingdom of Sivad has filed an official diplomatic protest with the Solar Republic over the destruction of the SVD Archeron near Luna earlier today.The protest, which came in a diplomatic note delivered by the Sivadian Ambassador to the Solar Republic, and subsequently released by the Foreign Office to SBS, informs the Republic that Sivad "protests in the most solemn manner" the Solar Republic's "violation of international law and of the most elementary rules of peaceful conduct between nations." The note also calls for an investigation by the Solar Republic of the circumstances surrounding the destruction of the vessel, punishment for the crew which opened fire, and reparations to Sivad for the destruction of a Sivadian vessel and the loss of the vessel's crew.In what some experts are calling an ultimatum, Sivad also notified the Republic that any further attacks on Sivadian vessels would be "considered direct, unfriendly acts against the Kingdom of Sivad and violations of the Sol Station treaty." The treaty, signed six months ago aboard Sol Station, brought an end to the Sivad-Consortium war.Floyd's of Enaj, the largest insurer in the galaxy, has already paid a policy on the destruction of the SVD Archeron in the amount of seventy-five thousand yojj-sterling (¥75,000)./Neville McNamara, SBS/ First Lord Begins Naval Cutbacks Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY04-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 05 19:48:03 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sivad's Royal Naval Service budget will be cut more than 35% in the coming months, resulting in a large number of officers being put on half pay and their ships paid off, the First Lord of Admiralty, Hon. Algernon Fitzhardinge announced today."The Royal Naval Service is fat." said Fitzhardinge, "Fat with the excesses of a war that is now over. Fat with the ill-advised spending of the previous government. We intend to cut naval spending to the bone - and then cut more." The First Lord, the civilian head of the Sivadian Navy, had pledged retrenchment when he was appointed in early May, but had been waiting for the results of reports, "which were not forthcoming from certain members of the uniformed services who were not sufficiently receptive to the commands of their civilian overseers." Fitzhardinge also said that, "the business of the Navy is to defend the people of Sivad - not to frolick around the galaxy shooting antique torpedoes at harmless antique warships."Admiralty insiders suspect that the "members of the uniformed services" who have been frustrating the First Lord's efforts include First Space Lord Sir Reginald Matheson, the Navy's senior uniformed officer. "There has been some significant ugliness at the Admiralty Board meetings." said one RNS Lieutenant, who did not wish to be identified, "The board has been divided as never before. Promotions are being held up. Ships aren't being launched. It's a near disaster. We're lucky someone is there to sign the paycheques for the officers."Admiral Matheson is expected to appear again before the Joint Naval Affairs Committee sometime in the next month to answer questions about the Fort Justice attacks and the Naval budget. Fitzhardinge, meanwhile, promises that changes in the naval administration will take place immediately./Neville McNamara/ Search For Senator Slowing Posted By: Fausta Article: JULY04-11 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Tue Jul 06 20:09:27 3004 Authorities with Timonese Militia and Protection Divisions deny accusations that investigations into the disappearance of Senator Zia Crue, missing for almost three weeks, have ground to a virtual halt. "We have several promising leads." Commander Robsen proclaimed to the media. He did not provide details on those leads and had no comment when confronted with the rumors that an outside source has been contracted to help in the investigation. Meanwhile, environmentalists protesting the drilling at Gala Reef have nearly stopped their efforts to prevent the platform operation from continuing. "The Protection Division has made it clear that we are suspects in this situation." Lyn Sein, representative for the diminished activist group. "Plus several of us have been harassed. The drilling has been going on for weeks now. The damage is done. The Timonese people will simply have to learn to live with the coming aftermath." Valsho Peak fall claims commentator Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Wed Jul 07 00:22:34 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Kaihdra Charenka, a popular INN commentator, died today after falling nearly two hundred feet down the summit of Valsho Peak on Antimone.Ms. Charenka, daughter of critically acclaimed actress Mikara Charenka, was probably best known for her Timonae gossip column called Untold Universe. Kaihdra Charenka also earned a reputation for her colorful fashion sense. She died wearing a bright orange Uzza Votol synth-stuffed parka, Rare Air skintemp suit, Volsace pink-tinted goggles, and Zora Shan spike-sole velvet boots.Unfortunately, she failed to adequately secure her paisley Highland Series rope to her custom-made Sivtek steel caribiner while making the final summit ascent during a brief vacation from her column. She died instantly. Two Vanguard personnel die in freak chute accident Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jul 07 00:31:44 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - In an odds-defying incident on Tuesday, a Vanguard parachutist performing a qualification dive above Fort Wolfe suffered a chute malfunction and plummeted five hundred feet.Sabina Helena Rhyss, a private in the Solar Republic military, tried activating her chute with a rip cord, but the cord snapped.At that moment, far below on the tarmac of Fort Wolfe's helipad, Doctor Elandra Danacia was teaching cardiopulmonary rescucitation techniques to new recruits using an audioanimatronic dummy. She had just ordered the recruits to clear a circle around her before Private Rhyss struck her from above at full velocity.Both Rhyss and Danacia died at the scene, and several recruits had to be treated for injuries inflicted by chunks of permacrete flung about by the vicious impact. Scaffolding collapse kills noted professor Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jul 07 00:40:48 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Audrey Bryant, a well-known archaeologist from the University of Enaj, died today after she became trapped under scaffolding that collapsed at a construction site at the university.Eaton Smythe Hall, where Ms. Bryant kept her offices, has been undergoing an aesthetic facelift during the past six weeks. Ironically, the refit of the hall largely involved cosmetic changes recommended by the archaeologist, who wanted the building to feel more Mayan than institutional.Workers were trying to shift a Quetzalcoatl gargoyle into position along the roofline when the scaffolding gave - just as the professor was leaving the building for her lunch hour.She was pronounced dead at Enaj Medical Center. Computer specialist drowns in Freedom Harbor Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Jul 07 00:53:05 3004 DEEPCREST ISLAND, NEW LUNA - A young computer specialist drowned Tuesday while swimming in Freedom Harbor, off the coast of Deepcrest Island on New Luna.Emergency workers tell INN that Jonathan Poe had paddled out about one hundred yards from shore when he apparently suffered a painful cramp in his leg. As storm clouds gathered, Poe made it to a bobbing hovercraft signal buoy and tried clambering onto the buoy's bulbous lower hull. Lightning struck about fifteen feet from the buoy, knocking Poe unconscious.A few hours later, rescue workers diving near the buoy after the storm found his corpse. Report: Kipling Biologic mulling IPO Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-16 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 08 18:14:58 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Kipling Biologic is considering offering its shares to the public to raise money for growth, the Financial Journal reported today.Kipling Biologic is a 75-year-old company that has been owned by the Kipling family since the beginning. The company manufactures domestic Specialists for middle-upper-class Sivadian families. Recently, tension has been reported between the company's chairman, Gerard Kipling, and Kipling's niece Margaret Kipling, the company's CFO. Sources told the Financial Journal that the initial public offering (IPO) was a compromise between the two feuding relatives and that Margaret Kipling wants to use the money to build new factories and launch new product lines.Company spokespeople refused to confirm or deny the proposed IPO when called for comment Thursday. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Entertainment: Blues Returns to Rockhopper's Posted By: Fausta Article: JULY04-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Jul 11 15:47:41 3004 (Resilience, Ungstir) - It was a light crowd at the famous Rockhopper's Tavern in the city of Resilience, but that didn't seem to hold back the two new acts who brought down the house Friday night.The evening began with guitar work by a self-proclaimed 'amateur' who didn't even give her name at the performance. Her set was short but sweet: haunting acoustical melodies were the dominant theme, and the small audience was disappointed to see her leave the stage. Clearly a guitar phenom is waiting in the wings to make it big in the absence of superstars like Nek Wampo or the famous Demarian Mambo and Klezmer Band.Headlining the night were two more relatively unknown musicians: The voice and guitar of Zelene and harmonica of Josh MacNamara. Zelene's soulful voice was stopped short early in their set thanks to a broken guitar string which injured her hand. MacNamara continued with another song from their repertoire of classic blues before the night was over, delivering a solid solo performance. The evening was well worth the two-drink minimum set, and at Rockhopper's, who has fewer than two drinks anyhow?The pair were scheduled to play the Quaquan Cultural Festival today; thanks to Zelene's injury she isn't expected to play, but MacNamara has told Festival organizers he plans to play a full set. Pilot Dead in Worksuit Accident Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY04-18 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Jul 12 16:08:25 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: The body of an Ungstir Township native was recovered from Resilience orbit this morning, having drifted into the TwoOneTwo traffic lanes. The cause of death was listed as terminal failure of worksuit protocols. The victim, identified only as Axl, was last seen entering the Tereshkova Garrison facilities and was witnessed collecting a wide variety of equipment, including two armored vests and the flightsuit of Jackhammer pilot Natalya "Widowmaker" Mendelev.The deceased was found dressed only in baggy pants and a tee shirt. Kipling Biologic offers shares to the public Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jul 14 18:00:42 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Kipling Biologic announced Wednesday that it is offering its shares to the public.The widely-anticipated IPO comes as the future of the Specialist industry on Sivad seems uncertain. The Moncrief government has declared its intention to ban the production of Specialists entirely. But that doesn't daunt Kipling Biologic's chief executive officer, Dr. Gerard Kipling."We feel this is a minor blip in Sivad's regulatory environment that will go away eventually," said Kipling. "Kipling Biologic is a company geared for growth."Kipling Biologic's shares began trading Wednesday on the Interstellar Stock Exchange at the issue price of 10 yojj-sterling per share. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/(OOC: To read the Kipling Biologic annual report, visit http://www.sivadian.com/org/kipling/kipling.pdf) Wellesley vows to break Kipling Biologic Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-20 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jul 14 18:06:18 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - George Wellesley, recently released from prison for insider dealing, has vowed to break up Kipling Biologic."The production of Specialists is immoral," Wellesley told reporters at a press conference today. "I intend to put an end to Kipling Biologic, and I will use the stock market as my weapon."Wellesley, well-known for his corporate raiding tactics, will try to buy a controlling interest in the company or convince enough shareholders to join him to exert influence. Once he gains control of the company, he says, he will immediately liquidate all of its assets -- putting Kipling Biologic out of business, but also laying off all of its 700 employees."The immoral methods I used in the past for greed can now be used for good," Wellesley said. "Kipling Biologic is a scourge that must be destroyed."Until today, when it offered its shares to the public for the first time, Kipling Biologic was wholly-owned by the Kipling family. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/(OOC: To read the Kipling Biologic annual report, visit http://www.sivadian.com/org/kipling/kipling.pdf) Vacant Senatorial Seat Filled Posted By: Fausta Article: JULY04-21 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Wed Jul 14 21:25:24 3004 Jono Kormin officially took over the responsibilities of Senator Zia Crue who, last month, disappeared from her Valsho home. "This is by no means an indicator of lack of resolve in the efforts to find Senator Crue." A spokesperson said today, "But an indication that there is still a job to do, and we still need someone to do it." Senator Kormin could not be reached for comment at this time. A statement is expected in the near future, however, especially since a report from Quaquan indicates that the bodyguard who was reported missing with the Senator is dead. The coroners office in Four Corners, Quaquan, reports the death as 'accidental'. Details are still pending. Mark Stone Dead-Lunites Enraged Posted By: Echelon Article: JULY04-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 16 13:17:52 3004 /Rima Sirsalis, Luna/ Lunites expressed utter outrage today upon recieving the news that Mark Stone, Governor of the Sparta citydome and outspoken supporter of Lunite rights and opponenet of the Solar Republic, was shot and killed during a prison break earlier this week. A power failure at the Vanguard Center resulted in the deactivation of the force fields holding prisoners in their cells. Mark Stone was one of those being held at the Vanguard Center, and was also one of the casualties at the hands of Vanguard troops in the area. "This is an atrocity," said Daren Herschell, a Lunite rights activist speaking from the Rima Sirsalis citydome. "The Vanguard are obviously nothing but the death squad of the Solar Republic, sent out to massacre unarmed civilians on a whim. It sickens me." Vanguard officials have not disclosed information on why the troops were present on Rima Sirsalis. Guild fighting leaves dozens dead Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Fri Jul 16 14:52:08 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - The dark ichor of dozens of dead Odarite merchant guilders stains the stone passages leading through the cavern city of Ikikir today.At least two factions within the powerful Odarite Merchants Guild, who have been at odds with each other for more than a month over information relating to the location of the lost Kamir world of Palisade, are now openly at war with each other.Hostilities erupted violently two days ago, shortly after the arrival of the UKT Athena. A faction of guilders known as the T'rzkrkf, or "Gatekeepers," surrounded the Athena and searched for evidence of Kamir technology from Palisade. Then Odarites from a faction called the Yk'tkr'mk, or "Seekers," confronted the T'rzkrkf. Fighting ensued and the Athena narrowly escaped Odari during the conflict.For now, the two factions are under a temporary cease fire while leaders negotiate a possible compromise. Wellesley and Ungstiri investors lead Kipling feeding frenzy Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 18 18:13:21 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Sources inside Kipling Biologic are saying that corporate raider George Wellesley and a group of Ungstiri investors have emerged as the biggest outside shareholders of the company, a fact that could doom it to liquidation.Wellesley is said to hold about 99,000 shares, while the three Ungstiri have combined holdings of 60,000 shares. With only 500,000 shares issued, this accounts for about 32% of the total less than a week after Kipling shares were offered to the public.Wellesley has expressly declared his mission to break up the company; the intentions of the as-yet unidentified Ungstiri remain unclear. Wellesley has invited all Kipling shareholders to a cocktail reception this evening to make the pitch for liquidating Kipling Biologic. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Chamberlain "Not Interested" in Kipling Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY04-25 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 18 21:13:34 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Former First Councillor and billionaire magnate Sir Fredrick Chamberlain will not become involved in the attempt to take over Kipling Biologic, he said in a statutorily mandated filing with the Sivadian securities watchdog today. Chamberlain, who owns a number of Kipling shares, said in the required disclosure that neither he nor Chamberlain Enterprises, Ltd. would seek to gain controlling interest in Kipling Biologic.Chamberlain Enterprises, a large holding company, is home to such corporate giants as Kuda Energy, Interstellar Transport Systems, and A New Dawn (AND). It will not, however, be a safe haven for Kipling Biologic. "Sir Fredrick is not interested in the company. A New Dawn is growing nicely, whereas Kipling is too small, too cautious, and too rooted in the past." Chamberlain will "decline any nomination for the board of directors on conflict of interest grounds" and may even vote his shares by proxy or not at all.Chamberlain himself, who is on holiday at his family's Retrep Archipeligo estate, could not be reached for comment. A New Dawn is Sivad's third largest specialist-production firm, after SivTek and Embryonix, and was acquired by Chamberlain in 3001 after the mysterious death of it's previous owner, Parhelion Picton./Neville McNamara/ Economist: Liquidation "symbolic" but wouldn't affect Sivadian economy Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-26 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 18 22:24:19 3004 (Ynos, Sivad) - An economist at the University of Ynos says a proposed liquidation of Kipling Biologic would have little impact on the Sivadian economy but would have great symbolic value."Kipling Biologic is such a small part of the Specialist market and in such a niche industry that it really would not be missed in the Specialist industry," says Dr. Adelaide Dupont. "But it could be a very important symoblic event for those who oppose the production of Specialists."Dupont predicts that Kipling, which produces only domestic Specialists and not the industrial kind that form the basis of Sivad's economy, would quickly be replaced in the market by another Specialist manufacturer. "The immediate economic effect, if there were any at all, would be very minimal."George Wellesley has said that he is opposed to the production of Specialists and would move to put Kipling Biologic out of business. /Don Vallery, Sivadian Press/ Missing Senator Recovering Posted By: Fausta Article: JULY04-27 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Jul 19 19:33:13 3004 Authorities reported the successful rescue and return of Senator Zia Crue. The Senator, who had been missing since late last month, was being held in a local cave, apparently in an effort to shut down the Gala Reef drilling. She was admitted for treatment of minor injuries and her health is said to be 'fragile, but recovering'. Credit for the Senator's rescue goes, primarily, to a group of non-citizens. "We would like to extend our thanks to everyone who reported suspicious activity, called in with clues, and especially to those who helped more directly in finding Zia herself." Senator Kormin said in a brief statement to the press. "In fact, if those involved directly would possibly be so kind as to stop by, we could actually get their full names and statements. Any time, folks." Those statements would, no doubt, be helpful in the conviction of the sole surviving suspect in the kidnapping, a Neva Sincen. Ms. Sincen is being held and awaits her fair trial. Schooner's mysteriously burns down Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-28 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 19 21:55:36 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Hours before going bankrupt, Schooner's -- a famed restaurant on Sivad's Sanjuni island -- burned down under what fire officials are calling "suspicious circumstances."The owners of Schooner's reportedly had a 400,000 yojj-sterling insurance policy on the restaurant. Police are not saying whether they suspect insurance fraud.It was rumoured that a group of buyers was forming but the deal fell through due to a complete lack of organization on their part.Seventeen Specialist waiters perished in the blaze, which probably could have been prevented. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Queens coming to Sol Station Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Tue Jul 20 09:55:47 3004 SOL STATION - Two Odarite queens, representing two cities and two rival merchant factions on Odari, tonight will use Sol Station as neutral ground for peace talks.Queens Xrkrrt'l and R'lk'trrt'k are set to meet on the outpost to discuss potential compromises to bring to a permanent end hostilities between two factions of the Odarite Merchants Guild over a map said to lead to the lost world of Palisade.Trade Minister I'kkrikik, speaking on behalf of the queens and the guild, said that if this last-ditch effort fails, it is possible that outright war may erupt on Odari. Dozens already have died in a recent violet skirmish. Dark Dealings Afoot Posted By: Forward Hatch Article: JULY04-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 20 21:21:19 3004 "These Creatures may seem alien to us." Crawford's charismatic, honey dripped Sivadian voice crackles into existence mingled with slow motion shots of Odarites. "Yet even they experience trials and tribulations." Footage of the ships struggling to get into port appears. "The Odarites were to here to try and end tensions between two rival factions. Trade Minister I'kkrikik.." evidently Crawford has practised the pronunciation.. "Is going to try and bring these factions to agreement on neutral territory." The footage of I'kkrikik conversing with Crawford appears. "But it all went horribly wrong." Graphic footage of the ships in their climactic, dramatic explosion appears. Metal tearing apart like paper as orange clouds lick up around them, the first ship exploding and then the second. Two mighty vessels decimated, I'kkrikik floating coming towards the camera and avoiding harm; debris flying past and sending the spaceport into disarray. "It would appear that the two monarchs, equal in status have attempted to land at the same time. Each wishing to proceed the other as some mark of status; Two monarchs struggling to get into port, and yet both victims faction tension. For out of the dust it seems a third faction has risen." Crawford's voice husks out once more as explosion footage continues; "Two monarchs dead." His voice is stale and cold. "A war brews, a war that we can only imagine. Riots on the world of Odari threaten to tear the flourishing trading planet apart." Footage of the explosion finishing pops up on screen..dying down. "Who's to blame?" Crawford's Sivadian accent floats into hearing. Then follows holofootage of LeBeau spewing his words "..es cause a riod an plunge da sysdem ento anarchy o e'en some sord o guild civil war." And then incriminating footage of the Lunite threatening crawford " 'll giv yu dis one chance to stop recording an sening oud anymo enfomation. If yu don, den I assure yu 'll do id myself, an I can no garuntee dat 'll leave yer equipmen en one serviceble piece, do we understan each oder?" Playing in the background, and then footage of Innokentevna shouting "Vhats goink out ees nyi as eemportant as vhat ees happenink on Otari ... rite nov!" Then I'kkrikik's leg comes into view. "The diplomat a victim of a failed assassination attempt, in his own words a "Thkird fkaction" (a sound bite of the Odarite's explanation) is to blame. If a mediator himself is targeted, then the Odarite people truly must be hungering for war." Crawford's face appears in the Sol Station..commotion going on behind him. "In the aftermath of these events, it's hard to keep a level head. To see alien races tear one another apart, to witness the makings of war. A forging of conflict with your very own eyes, for now it has been confirmed that a third party has used terrorist tactics, and slain these two powerful Odarite matriarchs. Dark dealings are clearly afoot. More news to come later." The report ends. Assassinations spark Odarite civil war Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Tue Jul 20 21:49:06 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - A chance at peace turned into grounds for full-fledged war tonight.Two factions of the Odarite Merchants Guild, blaming one another for the sabotage that destroyed the ships carrying Queens Xrkrrt'l and R'lk'trrt'k as they approached Sol Station, have now abandoned all pretense of peaceful co-existence.As a result, two hive cities are effectively at war. All citizens of Ikikir and Krykr, regardless of their stand on the map to the lost world of Palisade, now must seek vengeance for the murders of their queens.Trade Minister I'kkrikik has returned to Odari, hopes for peace dashed, now settling for the chance to limit the bloodshed.All public transports to the insectoid homeworld are now banned until further notice by local authorities. No word yet on whether the minister will call for intervention or aid from the Orion Arm Treaty Organization. Major Strike in the Ungstir Fringes Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY04-32 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Jul 21 16:01:53 3004 Resilience,Ungstir: New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing revised its tender postings early this morning, in the wake of a recent geologic survey of the three Perseverance asteroid fields. Most significant was the repositioning of the mining tenders UKT Vicki and Millicent on a 180-shift tour of the system's outer reaches, to aid in the prospecting and harvesting of Ungstir's furthest mineral resources.-Dominic Koromov, UIS Fighting claims minister's life Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Thu Jul 22 10:39:38 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - Trade Minister I'kkrikik is among those who have died in heavy fighting in two major hive cities on Odari in recent days.The minister, who had coordinated the doomed effort to bring together two queens for a compromise discussion on Sol Station, returned to his world in the hopes of restoring order.But when he arrived, the confrontation between rival factions had grown so intense and so chaotic that it had gone from being an interfaction brawl to an out-and-out killing fest between individual Odarites, regardless of allegiance.Urban fighting continues, with thousands of dead and wounded at this hour, in a conflict that hasn't occurred on this scale on Odari in eight centuries - not since the Urkzk Merchant Wars of 2206.Experts on Odarite social behavior estimate that the fighting will last for several more days as the fervor subsides. OATO Offers Peacekeepers for Odari Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY04-34 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 22 11:41:45 3004 /Ynos, Sivad/ The Orion Arm Treaty Organization has offered immediately dispatch peacekeepers to end the bloodshed on Odari, the Organization's Secretariat announced today. The Orion Arm Council will also hold a special meeting to discuss this potential risk to "interstellar peace and security."Odari, which is a member of the OATO Alliance, has been engaged in a brutal civil war for the last several days after the deaths of two Odarite Queens. "This is clearly a destabilising influence on the region." said OATO Secretary-General Sir Oliver Jermyn, "Someone has to stop the bloodshed long enough for the two sides to negotiate a peaceful settlement to this dispute." Jermyn has committed Sivadian forces to the peacekeeping operation and has asked other Alliance members to pledge their own support.The Orion Arm Council, the OATO's governing body, will meet in the first week of August to discuss the operation and pass any necessary resolutions. Though OATO was involved in the Sivad-Consortium War, only Sivadian naval forces engaged in any active fighting. This would be the alliance's first attempt at peacekeeping./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Pundits differ over media role in Odarite war Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-35 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 22 16:02:13 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Within minutes of a broadcast by documentary vidmaker Crawford Darwin of the assassinations of two Odarite queens, the planet Odari erupted in a bloody conflict that has left thousands dead and injured so far.Some experts blame that footage, released at a time when tensions had grown increasingly high between factions on Odari, for the war. They accuse Darwin of irresponsible journalism.Others, however, don't see it that way at all."Let's not be so quick to cast blame on the vidmaker for this," said Professor Calvin Tweed of the University of Enaj. "The *assassinations* certainly triggered the violence. But whether they learned of it through Mr. Darwin's broadcast or an INN wire report, it would scarcely change the outcome. At best, it would delay it. These factions were doomed to war."Bantam Fields, spokesman for the Sivadian media watchdog group Fifth Estate, sees things differently."The graphic, emotionally charged images from Sol Station have far more impact than a simple wire report," Fields asserted. He went on, saying, "I'd even go so far as to suggest that had this been handled differently, with more subtlety and care, the conflict might not have erupted so quickly, and Minister I'kkrikik might have been able to return to his world in time to keep the peace. Instead, he died in the crossfire of the conflict he wanted to prevent. Mr. Darwin, in the interest of making a name for himself and ratings for INN, has the blood of the minister and thousands of other dead Odarites on his hands." Fans fume over soap revelation Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-36 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 22 21:39:45 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Fans of the ongoing Sivtek-produced holodrama, "The Islanders," are blasting the show's writers over revelations in a recent episode."The Islanders," a saga about thirteen people stranded on an asteroid in some distant expanse of the universe, far from civilization, has become linked to another show by "The Islanders" creator, J. Horace Symazko. During the recent series finale of Symazko's space exploration drama, "Starseekers," the crew of the Federated Starship Farwatcher discovered an abandoned intergalactic museum. Among the artifacts in the museum: A hologlobe that, when shaken, plays episodes of "The Islanders." Further, the episode ends with the camera pulling back to reveal that the intergalactic museum is itself contained within a water-filled snowglobe, which is shaken in the furred paws of a Demarian child. The child is startled by a noise, and drops the globe, which explodes on the floor.Tens of protesters today carried signs outside Sivtek's television production studios, proclaiming betrayal by Symazko."This is an outrage," proclaimed Elliot Setzer, a longtime fan of "The Islanders," which entered its seventh season this year. "It's an outrage and a betrayal of our trust as fans! I can't believe he'd do this!"Miranda Clooney agreed, saying, "Our fans invest faith and trust in J. Horace Symazko. We support his show. We even launched an electronic campaign to save 'The Islanders' from cancellation three years ago! Now he goes and lumps our strong-hearted isolationist community drama in with that overhyped alien-happy fare. It was much better having no connection at all between the stories! How dare he do this to us!"Replied Symazko: "I'm certainly impressed by the devotion fans are showing to 'The Islanders,' but I do think they're taking it all just a little too personally. Sure, I could see them being upset if I had the crew of the Farwatcher land on the asteroid and offer everyone a ride home. Or, you know, if the entire castaway saga turned out to be just (asteroid leader) Cabot Stone's dream and he wakes up in a bunk aboard the Farwatcher. But that really would have been a cheap shot. Instead, I decided to play with the fiction of the two worlds - keeping them separate yet tenuously connected."That explanation didn't impress Clooney."He should have left well enough alone," she said. "He's ruined it for all of us!" Cool Response from Centauri Posted By: Vateska Article: JULY04-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Thu Jul 22 23:43:50 3004 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Xeter Tepazatifeladesuyabev issued a statement today stressing the need for caution in OATO peacekeeping efforts on Odari. The Xeter remarked on Centauri's willingness to provide aid, stating, "The Centauran Freehold is ready to provide support to Odari, provided the efficacy of such support can be reasonably supposed." However, Tepazatifeladesuyabev warned that oustide intervention would not be successful without Odari cooperation: "none of this will occur without the persistent efforts of one or both parties in this conflict to further seek out and fully make use of foreign aid."(OOC: +bbread 17/6) Sivad - Centauri Relations Strained Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY04-38 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jul 23 11:04:31 3004 /Grand Enaj, Siavd/ Sources within the Kingdom of Sivad reveal that there is a growing philosophical rift between the Kingdom and their OATO Ally, the Centuaran Freehold, over what some are calling an "illogical and inconsistant policy of obstructionism regarding the Odari peacemaking mission" on the part of the Centaurans.Much of the controversy has erupted over two statements made by the Centuaran Xeter, Tepazatifeladesuyabev, in which the Centaurans question the benefits of the OATO peace mission. "The position is illogical to the extreme." said one member of the OATO military staff, "It suggests that we can somehow get them together to talk about it, and stop hating each other, without stopping the killing first. Then there's the suggestion of physically seperating the factions? How are we going to do that without sending in troops." Other members of the OATO staff have been less cordial."This is typical of the mealymouthedness which the Centaurans are so fond of." said one member of the Secretariat, "They were willing enough to blow up Ganyemede - that apparently not effecting their peaceloving nature - but now they contest, apparently on grounds of soveriegnty, helping to end a war. They offer illusory promises, rather than promising any concrete support."Those members of the staff who were willing to speak for attribution tried to smooth over the rifts between the Centauran and Sivadian delegations. "We have a great deal of respect for the position of the Centuaran Freehold." said Sir Oliver Jermyn, the Secretary-General, "And they have a valid point that turning this into a three-sided war would be a disaster - if that that is what they're saying. However, we have to stop the fighting before we can start to build a lasting peace." Jermyn also called on the other OATO allies to volunteer their forces for a multi-planetary peacekeeping force, rather than one which, for the moment, is made up entirely of Sivadians.The Odarite Civil War is now moving into it's bloody second week. The first peacekeeping forces, a contingent of the Royal Naval Service under OATO Supreme Allied Commander Rear Admiral Dame Katherine MacKenzie, is expected to arrive on the planet by Saturday to begin to OATO mission./Neville McNamara/ Wreckage yields new details Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Fri Jul 23 11:19:52 3004 SOL STATION - Investigators studying the wreckage of two ships that carried two ill-fated Odarite queens revealed today the discovery of new clues about the cause of the assassinations.Both vessels had their hulls breached by multiple explosive devices attached at key structural points. The devices, framed in decorative blue-pink Ahndar steel coral from G'ahnlo, contained wiring and electronic triggering mechanisms manufactured on G'ahnlo.The actual triggering of the device would have come from a holovid transmitter, investigators say. The equipment used by documentarian Crawford Darwin and his crew that fateful night might have served that purpose, but that is not yet confirmed. G'ahnli link troubles investigators Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Sat Jul 24 12:15:32 3004 SOL STATION - The recent discovery that bombs used to destroy ships carrying two Odarite queens to Sol Station were, in fact, of G'ahnli design and origin, raises disturbing possibilities for investigators.When the assassinations occurred, it was assumed that both queens were killed by Odarites in rival factions.But this new evidence, coupled by a potential link to a holovid signal transmitted by a documentary crew led by Crawford Darwin, puts that theory in doubt.Even more tragic: If rival Odarite factions didn't kill the queens, then the bloody civil war currently raging on Odari was sparked by a misunderstanding based on an absence of facts during a moment of high tension.However, some investigators agree it is possible that a third party arranged to kill the queens for the very purpose of causing the war. It remains unclear who might do such a thing and what might motivate them to do so. Of course, the bomb components from G'ahnlo indicate a strong possibility, as the commerce-driven G'ahnli have been quite competitive in the past with the merchant Odarites. They've also had their squabbles over the implementation of psi-blocker devices: Odarites swear by them, but G'ahnli consider them hostile.Still, no solid evidence points to any specific individuals - state-sponsored or independent - who might have planted those bombs. Claire Kipling wants cheaper faster Specialists Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-41 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 24 23:26:08 3004 (Ynos, Sivad) - A member of the Kipling family told investors today she wanted Kipling Biologic to focus on cheaper Specialists that take less time to grow.Claire Kipling, currently the firm's Chief Financial Officer and niece of the firm's CEO, Gerald Kipling, called the company's current operations "needlessly inefficient.""Every minute we have a Specialist in a growth tube instead of in a customer's home, we're losing money," said Kipling. "Right now we're paying to keep Specialists in growth tubes for six months. If we cut that to two, the lifespan of the Specialist would be reduced but our production costs would also go down and our profits would go up."Kipling also called on the company to start producing cheaper Specialists that lower-income families could afford. "By lowering prices and Specialist lifespan we could substantially increase sales volume," she said. "We could also move into more profitable product lines such as pleasure Specialists."Asked whether or not she is worried about the hostile takeover bid of George Wellesley, Kipling was nonchalant. "The Board of Directors will be meeting this week and at that meeting I will be proposing that the firm seek more leverage to increase our output. After that, Kipling Biologic will not be an attractive liquidation target -- instead, it will be an attractive investment for growth." /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Institutional investors buy up Kipling Biologic Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-42 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 25 17:16:01 3004 (Ynos, Sivad) - A number of institutional investors have purchased all the remaining unissued shares of Kipling Biologic, sources inside the company say.About a third of the shares were purchased by SocialFunds, a mutual fund company offering a portfolio of ethical and socially responsible funds to the public. The fund manager says that while he would not usually invest in Specialist industry companies, the opportunity to break up Kipling Biologic at such a high rate of return was hard to resist. Fund investors were notified of the decision Friday.Another third of the shares was purchased by the Institute for Specialist Social Studies, a pro-Specialist think tank. Barbara Shaw, the group's chairwoman, says the Institute will do everything it can to prevent the break-up of Kipling Biologic.The remainder of the shares were purchased by individual investors or smaller insitutional investors, including the Sivadian Federation of Teachers Pension Plan. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Vid series creator and 3 police missing off Enaj Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-43 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 26 20:51:37 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Holovid series producer J. Horace Symazko and three SHIELD patrol boat operators are missing and presumed dead tonight after witnesses say some kind of tentacled creature grabbed them in Regreb Bay.Witnesses say Symazko was trying to jump a black shark that was stalking him on his water scooter when two tentacles lashed out - one grabbed and hurled the shark at Symazko's boat, the Santiago, while the other impaled Symazko and dragged him back to sea.Three SHIELD patrol boats called to the scene after the incident also got attacked by the tentacled creature, with one of those boats being hurled ashore, nearly striking several beachgoers.The beach adjacent to Sanjuni Plaza is now closed, off limits to civilians until further notice. Killer creature eludes capture Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-44 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 27 11:34:00 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The tentacled creature that snatched J. Horace Symazko, three SHIELD patrol boat operators and a black shark remains on the loose off the coast of Enaj.Marine biologists at the University of Enaj indicate they have found no records of a sea creature of this apparent size and demeanor."We surmise, because of the tentacles, that it is most likely some sort of giant cephalopod," said Professor Gene Fairfall of the university's marine biology department. "However, all of our records, which date back as far as circa 2807, contain no information about this specific animal."Public beaches remain closed and off limits until further notice. Scientists are likely to launch a hunt for the creature as soon as possible. Explosion kills five in tavern Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Tue Jul 27 20:43:21 3004 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - An explosion in Gummot's Tavern on Grimlahd killed three Nall warriors, a Grimlahdi bartender and Urthmok Habalran, a Zangali member of the Circle, which governs the planet.Several bystanders were injured in the blast. The cause of the explosion remains under investigation. Some witnesses indicated it might have been the work of a suicide bomber. Investigators: Habalran was suicide bomber Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Wed Jul 28 07:38:10 3004 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Circle member Urthmok Habalran, an outspoken Zangali who took umbrage at Grimlahdi and other Zangali who allowed his world to come under the authority of the Nall, wore the bomb that detonated inside Gummot's tavern Tuesday night.Investigators searched Habalran's abode and found a note, written in Zantra, that read:"Tonight, in the name of freedom and in the name of holiest Zan, I strike a blow against the blood traitors and their Nall masters. I call on all my blood allies to rise up, to remember their consumed elders, to call on their wisdom, and to take back the world we have lost to complacency and indifference."Apparently, Habalran had become a member of a radical political cell known as The Ruled Sun - a revolutionary group originally formed centuries ago by Zangali who fought to survive the first Nall invasion of Grimlahd. The Ruled Sun follows an extreme form of Zan worship, which decrees honorable mass killings of Nall and Grimlahdi in the name of independence and sovereignty. Odarite fighting continues but lessens Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Wed Jul 28 11:04:43 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - The conflict between warring Odarite merchant factions goes on, despite evidence suggesting that two recently deceased queens were killed by offworld assassins.More than 3,000 Odarites are confirmed dead so far, with hundreds more wounded.Few Odarites involved in the conflict are even aware of the questions surrounding the source of the bombs that destroyed the two transports delivering the queens to Sol Station last week. They've been too busy killing each other to take much time to watch the news.But, as it stands now, it appears that the conflict is lessening. It's as if the rage and brutality are burning out like a slow candle: The glow is dimming, but still palpable. Ryan Confirmed Dead Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-48 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Thu Jul 29 20:38:55 3004 (Vlasho, Antimone) - A body found in a valley on Antimone has been positively identified as that of Jeff Ryan, a former Lunite resistance fighter and more recently leader of the shadowy Watchers organization.The Timonae Militia says Ryan's neck had been snapped. A pulse pistol was found on the body, leading investigators to think Ryan may have known his killer. Currently the Militia has no suspects. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Government will tax Specialist dividends Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-49 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 29 20:58:25 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Homeland Revenue Service has announced a 95% tax on dividends and distributions from Specialist companies, effective immediately."It is shameful that some investors are profitting off slavery on Sivad today. This is one more step toward becoming an enlightened and modern society," said the department in a press release. (Don Valley, Sivadian Press) New queens end strife on Odari Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Fri Jul 30 10:14:52 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - As Admiral Katherine MacKenzie and the crew of the Sivadian starship Indefatigable arrived on Odari last night, they found a world wracked by conflict between warring Odarite factions in the wake of two hive city queens dying.The Odarites quickly turned their rage against the offworlders and seemed on the verge of killing MacKenzie and her personnel when one of the insectoids simply changed from a male drone to a queen for Ikikir. Another queen emerged from a transformed male drone in the city of Krykyr. Together, the queens effectively restored order to the chaos that had gripped Odari for more than a week, since the assassinations of Queens Xrkrrt'l and R'lk'trrt'k.The new queens have not yet chosen their names. For now, they are known only as "krhkrf" - the Odarite word for "altered" or "changeling." Odarite faction destroys controversial map Posted By: Brody Article: JULY04-51 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Fri Jul 30 10:24:40 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - Y'krnkrf, a surviving leader of the Odarite Merchant Guild faction known as the T'rzkrkf, or "Gatekeepers," announced today that the source of tension between the Gatekeepers and the Yk'tkr'mk, or "Seekers," has been destroyed.In a statement written in K'kr'frr, Y'krnkrf stated: "The map to the lost Kamir world of Palisade, which had been sought by the Athena and the offworlder academic known as Sixmoon, and which sparked such conflict between the Gatekeepers and the Seekers, has been immolated in a guild furnace for the good of all."The Odarites supplied holovid footage of the front of the map, which has been seen in several databases, as the ancient yellow parchment was tossed into the open furnace.So ends Sixmoon's dream of finding the lost world of Palisade, and so closes one of the darkest chapters in Odarite history. Ungstir Prime Fragment Located Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY04-52 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Jul 30 11:38:08 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: The Ungstiri Citizen's Committee and the University of Resilience issued a jojnt statement this morning, announcing the discovery of a major fragment of the pre-Kretonian habitat of Ungstir Prime. The fragment, named U-001 Avalon, is located far beyond the fringes of the system, which is why it had eluded discovery for such a long period of time. The Citizen's Committee credited the extended crews of the starships Wolfsbane, Outcast and Gray Horse and a combined team of citizens and offworlers with the relocation of this major find. U-001 has been designated as a Sanctioned Nature Preserve, under the direction of the University of Resilience.The funeral for University of Resilience librarian Lanny Lakeson, whose research led to the discovery and perished on the shores of Avalon, will be held later this week.-Dominic Koromov, UIS Kipling AGM fails to meet quorum Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY04-53 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 01 15:23:48 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - There was a problem at the Kipling Biologic annual general meeting of shareholders.Nobody showed up.Company officials are admitting that the notice for the meeting was unclear and have contacted all shareholders again to reschedule the meeting.The Kipling Biologic annual general meeting will now take place at 8:00 p.m. on Monday, August 2, 3004 at the Enaj Convention Centre. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Category:News